PS111
/ |title_ja=VS バンギラス |title_ro=VS Bangiras |image=PS111.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=9 |number=111 |location=Ecruteak City Viridian City Viridian Forest |prev_round=Piloswine Whine |next_round=Raise the Red Gyarados }} or (Japanese: VS バンギラス VS ) is the 111th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Ecruteak City, and begin their battle. After a heated match, and an excellent display of their Pokémon's moves, Silver's Pokégear rings with a voice telling him to head to the Lake of Rage because of suspected activity. Silver announces that he must end the battle quickly in order to leave for the Lake of Rage, and sends out . It appears that its has ended the battle, however it is revealed that Togebo had buried its head into Tyranitar, using . Tyranitar falls as a result of the powerful attack, which surprises Silver. Gold looks around at his exhausted Pokémon and announces that Silver has won the battle, but that he would win the next time and tosses Silver his Pokégear. Silver warns Gold to stay out of his way and turns to leave. However, he stops and decides to tell Gold about . He tells him that the disaster in Ecruteak City was a result of Team Rocket attempting to "call upon the Ho-Oh". Silver says that they were testing to see if attacking the Tin Tower would force Ho-Oh to return to its nest. Silver then reveals that his purpose is to wipe Team Rocket out, by any means necessary, explaining why he stole . He leaves with Croconaw and . Gold watches him leave, and decides that Silver shouldn't be fighting Team Rocket alone, and runs after Silver, calling out to him that he is coming with him. Meanwhile in Viridian City, Wilton appears musing about how long it has been since he had last been in Viridian City and wonders how they're doing. He proceeds to ring the doorbell on a house. When the person asks who it is, he answers by saying that he was the one who taught her how to fish, and he asks about the he left. The door flies open to reveal who cries "Uncle!". Yellow then tells her uncle that after the disaster that happened a year ago, she was busy with the reconstruction of Kanto. It's then where a small with a flower in its ear wanders to the doorway. Yellow proclaims that its name is Chuchu, and that she found it sometime ago injured in Viridian Forest. Yellow then asks why her uncle is here, and he responds by telling her that he needs her help and asks her if she would come to Johto with him. He explains that he has got some new leads on the whereabouts of the giant bird that Yellow fought a year ago on Cerise Island, and that he needs her help with facing something as powerful as it. Yellow reasons with her uncle, saying that she was only successful in the battle with the help of everyone else, and proclaims that she will go and find , in hopes that he will help them. Yellow wanders through Viridian Forest and eventually locates Red, who is training. She is amazed at his Venusaur, but is horrified when Red recalls it and misses the Poké Ball when it rebounds back to him. Daisy Oak then appears, concerned about whether Red has fully recovered from a year ago or not. Red admits that they are still weak, but they have recently gotten better. Major events * and battle each other and Silver wins. * Silver is revealed to have traded his to Gold earlier, which caused it to evolve into . * Silver is revealed to own a . * Wilton comes to tell to come to Johto. * Yellow is revealed to have captured a , which she has nicknamed Chuchu. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * * Daisy Oak * Wilton Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's; flashback) * (Dody; 's; flashback) * (Kitty; 's; flashback) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Aibo; 's) * (Polibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's; flashback) * (Exbo; 's) * (Sunbo; 's) * (Sudobo; 's) * (Togebo; 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Elm's; flashback) * ( ; statue and silhouette) * ( ; silhouette; flashback) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, mistakenly refers to Sudobo as an after his used . * In the Chuang Yi version, is referred to as Kingora. * In the Chuang Yi version, Sudobo is referred to as Polibo after Silver's used . * In the translation, " " is misspelled as "reciso". In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Tyranitar |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 111 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS111 fr:Chapitre 111 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA111 zh:PS111